


Magic ✕ Spirit ✕ Science

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: What if 古雷看得到阿飄





	Magic ✕ Spirit ✕ Science

Trick or treat!

古雷盯著要完糖果的孩子們的背影，這年頭家長也這麼拼？與打扮得可愛的孩子們不同，家長披頭散髮，全身血淋淋之餘還帶著絕對會讓孩子留下陰影的恐怖頭套，孩子們也是心大，好像見怪不怪一旁的大人。

「好懷念喔。」朝氣的聲音從旁邊傳來。

「不知道今晚還有多少個孩子會來敲門，我們準備這麼多——糖果！一定會發完的！」加洛開心地說，他從超市買了一堆，棒棒糖、水果糖、巧克力球、奶糖、鹽糖、QQ糖⋯⋯

「古雷？」加洛偏頭。

古雷盯著那奇怪的家長，看到對方伸出化妝得破爛的手，手上的指甲黑漆漆、血淋淋，掐向孩子！

古雷瞪大眼睛，二話不說要跑過去，想起來自己有電子鐐銬，不能隨便離開這個家的周遭。

「加洛，那邊！」不悅地瞪向沒事人一樣的笨蛋，古雷指著施暴現場。

「還不快去救那孩子！」古雷語氣中帶著焦急。

加洛看向古雷指的方向後困惑地回看古雷，然後哈哈笑起來。

「真是的，我都長大了啦，不跟孩子玩這種遊戲了。」加洛笑著說。

「不是遊戲！你是笨蛋嗎？」古雷有些生氣了，加洛怎麼這麼不懂事，看到那種畫面還笑得出來，怎麼變得更笨了！

看到古雷認真不像是開玩笑的神情，加洛重新看向不遠處的孩子們。

「古雷⋯⋯我不是很懂你的意思？」加洛在古雷快冒火的眼神中小心翼翼說。

「怎麼會不懂？那不是很明顯——」古雷看向孩子們，話說到一半斷掉。

看著小孩們快樂地走走跳跳，聽著愉快的嬉笑聲傳來，古雷左看右看，那個奇怪的家長去哪了？在大街上就不見了？

「古雷⋯⋯？」加洛不明白地看著反應奇怪的古雷。

「⋯⋯沒事。」古雷關上門。

▼▼▼

古雷在窗戶旁看著外頭，手上空了的馬克杯被重新倒上熱可可。

「在看什麼？」加洛拿著熱可可壺問，好奇地看向窗外偶爾經過的奇裝異服的人們，小孩子都三兩成群挨家挨戶要著糖果。

「現在的服裝越來越多樣化了。」古雷說。

「是啊！像是那個懸浮幽靈，用電子迷幻布蓋住整個人，腳真的完全看不見呢。」加洛指著高科技萬聖節裝扮，他以前最高級的裝扮就是古雷幫他做的高擬真惡魔翅膀吧，可是穿了一次就再也沒穿過了，隔年他長大了，肩膀套不進去。

「小玩意。」古雷喝著可可，對他來說那些都是小兒科的發明。

加洛坐在他旁邊，想了下，說：「我還記得你做的鬼城。」

古雷聽他這麼說也開始回想，哼了哼。

那時剛創立佛塞特集團不久，為了因應節慶，古雷把整條商店街承租下來改造成鬼城，展現高科技力以外也作為噱頭吸引了大批民眾。

《擺脫笨重的VR頭套！給你最真實的視覺饗宴！》那時候打得廣告如此說。

加洛一直到現在還不知道古雷會做鬼城的原因，單純以為是佛塞特集團的節日企劃。

▼▼▼

『旦那！那家鬼屋真的好好玩唷！有真的鬼！』青少年的加洛興奮地說著，古雷揉了因為熬夜研發而發疼的太陽穴，耐著性子聽加洛天花亂墜地說著那鬼屋多好。

『那些都是聲光效果而已。』古雷溫和地潑冷水。

『嗯嗯！我知道的，旦那。但是那家鬼屋號稱是最先進的科技弄出來的聲光效果，好想再去玩喔，旦那要不要一起？』加洛邀請古雷。

哪來的時間陪你玩。看著雀躍的加洛，古雷內心嘆氣，是有一陣子沒陪這孩子了。

結果加洛帶著古雷去了以後，古雷非常不以為然，什麼最新科技，不過就是普通的投影。

看著加洛居然沒眼光地稱讚那騙錢的鬼屋，古雷決定要讓傻孩子見識一下什麼叫真正的高科技。

這就是古雷之後做了鬼城的原因，單純不服氣罷了。

▼▼▼

加洛在門口發著糖果，送走可愛的科學怪人跟公主以後搖了搖糖果籃子，差不多見底了。

「累了嗎？」加洛回到屋內，詢問還在看著窗邊的古雷。

「有一點。」古雷看著窗外說，轉身開始收拾桌上的杯盤，他想睡了。

加洛幫忙他一起，兩人和諧地整理。或許太晚了，沒有人再來敲門。

古雷在想事情，從收拾東西到梳洗都一臉深思，加洛看出來了只是沒問，或許古雷正在思考什麼公式，還是暫時不要打擾比較好，真有要事的話古雷會告訴他的。

古雷的確在想著科學的東西，他在想剛剛在窗外一直在地上奔跑的東西到底是怎麼做出來的，畸形的身軀，像是孩童的身形，五官扭曲。

這種東西就算在群魔亂舞的萬聖節出現他也忍不住多看幾眼，原因無他，太噁心了，結果週遭人都沒什麼反應。

難道他老了？跟不上時代？古雷黑臉。

──To Be Continued？

**Author's Note:**

> 放衛星，正稿出完以後大概會寫這個。  
跟朋友聊天，要是古雷看得到鬼大概秉持著理科男精神會研究出一堆神器之類的，然後成為神棍（不是）迎來事業第二春（ｘ  
是搞笑文。


End file.
